Save You
by GishellaHolidaySurprise
Summary: Sang pencuri berbekali rencana yang telah di siapkan sebelumnya mencoba menyamar menjadi orang yang di cintainya. Rencana cemerlang itu sedikit demi sedikit hancur dan menghanyutkan, dan tibalah ia duduk di kursi terdakwa. One-shot. Song-fic ( Save You - Simple Plan) . KaitoAoko


_One-shot Song-fanfic of Detective Conan_

**Save You**

Song and lyrics : Simple Plan – Save You

Disclaimer : Gosho Aoyama

Rating : T

**GishellaHolidaySurprise**

**Warning : **OOC(s), too many typo(s), tokoh yang harusnya baik jadi jahat, cerita gaje, dll.

###

_**Take a breath, I pull my self together**_

Nakamori Aoko menelan ludahnya. Ia menggenggam erat tali tasnya, wajahnya cemas di liputi ketakutan. Ia terus mengatur napasnya yang mulai tidak beraturan.

_**Just another step until I reach the door**_

Perempuan dengan rambut hitam panjang itu menatap pintu cokelat di depannya kelu. Ini pertama kalinya Aoko melihat pintu sebesar itu, dan ini pertama kalinya juga ia menginjakkan kaki di tempat yang _sebenarnya _paling ia takuti.

_**You'll never know the way, it tears me up inside to see you**_

Dengan perlahan, Aoko mendorong pintu itu. Barisan kursi panjang berjejer, dengan banyak orang berekspresi sepertinya. Lalu ada meja besar dengan seorang bapak – bapak gendut duduk, memegang palu kayu kecil. Di depannya, meja yang lebih kecil tetapi lebih panjang, terlihat orang itu dan seorang lagi.

_**I wish that I could tell you something**_

Orang itu—orang yang sangat ia kenal. Orang yang ia kagumi, orang yang sebenarnya ia cintai. Laki – laki dengan tataan rambut hampir sama dengannya, namun di potong pendek. Tapi saat Aoko lihat, rambut itu terlihat lebih panjang dari biasanya. Wajah orang itu lebih lesu dari biasanya. Bukan seperti yang Aoko kenal sebelumnya.

_**To take it all away**_

Aoko berjalan perlahan, duduk di kursi panjang barisan pertama. Ia terus menatap punggung laki – laki itu. Laki – laki yang mengenakan jas hitam. Di sebelahnya adalah pengacaranya, yang terus menatap seorang wanita yang juga Aoko kenal, sedang menceritakan sesuatu.

_**Sometimes I wish I could save you, and there's so many things that I want you to know**_

Sang Hakim menyuruh pengacara dan jaksa maju ke depan mejanya. Mereka terlihat memperdebatkan sesuatu yang sama sekali tidak Aoko mengerti. Kini tinggal laki – laki itu sendiri, dengan Aoko di belakangnya. Ia sangat berharap orang itu berbalik dan melihatnya, atau ia bisa mengatakan sesuatu terhadap orang itu, karena _banyak sekali_ yang ingin ia bicarakan. _Sangat _banyak.

_**I won't give up 'til it's over**_

Sidang pengadilan. Aoko belum pernah ke sini sebelumnya, walaupun ayahnya adalah Inspektur polisi. Setelah pengacara itu kembali duduk dan membisikkan sesuatu kepada orang di sebelahnya—walaupun Aoko bisa mendengarnya. " _Kau harus bersaksi "._ Laki – laki itu mengangguk, lalu satpam di sebelahnya mengantarkan laki – laki itu ke meja sebelah hakim. Aoko memandangnya lesu, namun tiba – tiba ia tersenyum tipis. Dalam hatinya, ia bersorak. _Berjuanglah, Kaito !_

_**If it takes you forever, I want you to know**_

Aoko membuka tasnya, saat mendengar getaran dari ponselnya. Ia mengabaikan panggilan itu, lalu kembali melihat wajah _Kaito_-nya itu. Jelas sekali ekspresi laki – laki itu lebih takut dari ekspresi Aoko tadi. Terlihat keringat bercucuran sedikit demi sedikit, walau Aoko rasa pendingin ruangan di ruang sidang ini berfungsi dengan sangat baik. _Apa yang akan terjadi kalau kau dapat hukuman mati, Kaito ? _

_**When I hear your voice, is drowning in the whisper**_

Jaksa mulai berdiri, lalu berjalan mendekati Kuroba Kaito sambil menanyakan beberapa pertanyaan. Laki – laki itu menjawab dengan lancar, mungkin untuk mengingatkan kepada hakim bahwa ia tidak berbohong. Namun terlihat sebersit getaran dalam suaranya. Kalau menurut Aoko yang sudah mengenalnya dari kecil, suara Kaito lebih lesu daripada biasanya.

_**You're just skin and bones—there's nothing left to take**_

Flashback Aoko sebelum kejadian ini mulai terbayang. Di saat – saat ia masih suka berdebat maupun berkelahi dengan Kaito. Aoko menghapus bayangan itu, lalu kembali memerhatikan Kaito yang masih menjawab pertanyaan dari jaksa. Terkadang Kaito hampir berteriak—namun entah kenapa, ia tidak bisa. Laki – laki itu sudah bukan apa – apa. Bukan tampilan energik yang biasa Aoko lihat.

_**And no matter what I do, I can make you feel better**_

Aoko ingat malam itu. Malam di mana semuanya berawal. Malam di mana ia dan ayahnya pergi ke museum Beika, saat ternyata KID mengirimkan tantangan. Ayahnya sangat semangat saat itu, begitu pula dengannya. Namun saat sang pencuri mencoba menyetrumnya dengan listrik, Aoko menyadarinya. Aoko berhasil melawan saat itu—dan juga ia mendapat sarung tangan KID.

Dan ia melaporkan kepada ayahnya. Sang pencuri tidak punya tempat.

_**If only I could find the answer**_

Malam itu benar – benar heboh, saat KID di kerubungi oleh polisi karena rencananya telah di gagalkan oleh Aoko. Perempuan itu menggeleng – gelengkan kepalanya. Entah kenapa kejadian setelah itu terjadi sangat cepat—membuat pikirannya hampir rusak karena terus memikirkan itu. Semuanya—semuanya tentang malam itu.

_**To help me understand**_

" Saya kalap, " ujar Kaito. " Saya benar – benar tidak tahu harus melakukan apa – apa lagi. " Tambahnya, perlahan. Jaksa kembali duduk, lalu pengacara Kaito berdiri dan tampak menanyakan sesuatu kembali. Aoko hanya bisa menelan ludah. Ia benar – benar tidak menyangka kalau saat itu Saguru Hakuba keluar dengan hasil tesnya, malam itu juga. Aoko memberikan sarung tangan KID kepada Saguru dan setelah di tes, sidik jari di sarung tangan itu di miliki oleh temannya.

_Kuroba Kaito._

_**Sometimes I wish I could save you, and there's so many things that I want you to know**_

Setelah berteriak – teriak tidak percaya, Aoko akhirnya bisa menerimanya. Bahkan sampai saat ini. Ia mencari KID yang ternyata sudah di kerubungi oleh polisi. Saguru bertindak sangat cepat, ia tahu semua rencana KID dan menghancurkannya satu per satu. Aoko masih tidak tega—saat melihat semua polisi itu dengan wajah menyeramkan, membidik kepala Kaito dengan pistol mereka masing – masing. _Mulai saat itu aku berusaha menyelamatkan KID, tapi apa daya ? Aku tidak bisa. Maafkan aku, Kaito ..._

_**I won't give up 'til it's over**_

Aoko memandang Kaito. Ia merasa bersalah. Sangat bersalah. Kalau saja ia tidak memberikan sarung tangan itu, Kaito pasti masih ada di sampingnya sekarang. Kenapa ? Kenapa Kaito—orang yang benar – benar sangat di cintainya, mempermainkannya ? Kenapa Kaito berusaha menyamar dan menyetrumkan listrik kepadanya ?

Kenapa Kaito menjadi pencuri ?

_**If it takes you forever, I want you to know**_

Saat itu, malam itu, malam yang akan selalu Aoko ingat sepanjang hidupnya. KID, atau Kaito, melihat kebingungan dengan semua polisi yang membidikkan pistol mereka. Jii-chan tidak bisa membantunya karena—entahlah, ponselnya hilang tiba – tiba dan Jii-chan tidak bisa di lacak keberadaannya. Malam itu, malam dimana seluruh dunia bahagia karena sang pencuri, KID _The Phantom Thief_, selangkah lagi akan mendekap di balik jeruji besi.

Tapi air mata Aoko sudah menunggu di balik pelupuk matanya.

_**If you fall, stumble down, I'll pick you up off the ground**_

Malam itu, Aoko hanya bisa melihat Kaito sambil menahan nangis. Kaito sempat menatap Aoko, memberi aba – aba kalau '_everything's gonna be okay' _dan 'aku akan menjelaskannya nanti'. Aoko mulai mengumpulkan keberanian. Kalau ada salah satu polisi menembak Kaito, ia benar – benar akan maju. Namun keberaniannya hilang, saat ia lihat ayahnya, Inspektur Nakamori, berdiri ikut membidik Kaito.

_Ka-Kaito ! Bertahanlah !_

_**If you lose faith in you, I'll give you strength to pull through**_

Aoko mengerjapkan mata. Ia melihat Kaito masih menjelaskan apa yang benar – benar terjadi. Mengapa ia melakukan hal keji seperti itu. Jaksa berdiri lagi, lalu memberitahu sebuah bukti—sarung tangan yang Aoko berikan. Aoko menyenderkan pundaknya. " Apa Anda ingat sarung tangan ini ? Sarung tangan Anda yang di tarik oleh Nakamori Aoko, " sang Jaksa menunjuk Aoko. Aoko terdiam.

_Aku minta maaf, Kaito._

_**Tell me you won't give up, cause I'll be waiting if you fall, you know.**_

Sang Jaksa menaruh sarung tangan yang di masukkan ke dalam kantung plastik itu kembali. Aoko menelan ludah. Kaito kembali ke tempat duduknya, lalu menoleh ke arah Aoko. Aoko terkejut. Dengan lirih, Kaito berkata pelan, " terima kasih sudah datang, Aoko. "

" Ja-Jangan menyerah, Kaito ! " Sahut Aoko. Kaito tidak berkata apa – apa, berbalik.

_**I'll be there for you**_

Apa yang akan terjadi jika di penjara nanti—semoga Kaito tidak jadi masuk penjara—Kaito pingsan ? Atau ia sakit ? Atau bahkan mati di sana ? Siapa yang akan peduli padanya ? Pertanyaan itu terus melayang – layang di pikiran Aoko. Terus melayang, semenjak malam itu.

Jika itu terjadi, Aoko ingin ialah yang pertama datang kepada Kaito.

_**If only I could find the answer**_

Ini waktunya. Aoko bangkit dari duduknya, lalu seorang satpam menuntunnya duduk di meja saksi. Aoko mengatur napasnya. Sang Hakim menyuruhnya menceritakan apa saja yang ia tahu. Termasuk malam itu.

" Sa-Saya Nakamori Aoko, teman dari terdakwa, Kuroba Kaito. Saya sebenarnya tidak tahu ia adalah KID sampai ia mencoba untuk ... me-menyamar menjadi saya dan ia menyetrumkan listrik ke tangan saya. Saya mencabut sa-sarung tangannya, lalu saya memberitahukannya kepada ayah sa—Inspektur polisi Nakamori dan saya memberikan sarung tangan saya kepada Hakuba Saguru. "

_**To take it all away**_

Kaito masih menatap polisi – polisi kebingungan. Perlahan ia mengambil pistol 'kartunya' dan menembakkannya ke segala arah. Aoko terkejut—semua orang terkejut. Semuanya berusaha menghindar dari tembakan kartu – kartunya tetapi polisi, masih diam di tempat. Kaito berhenti. Lalu ia menembak sekali lagi.

Ke arah seorang wanita paruh baya yang ikut menontonnya.

_**Sometimes I wish I could save you**_

Kejadian malam itu benar – benar aneh. Apakah itu sulap atau bukan. Namun bukannya kartu yang keluar dari pistol itu, namun benda kecil yang bergerak cepat menuju wanita itu. Tepat pada kepala wanita itu. Lalu wanita itu jatuh—tapi Aoko dengan cepat menangkapnya sebelum menyentuh lantai. Darah, darah berlumuran. Aoko memandang Kaito yang juga memandangnya.

Aoko memandang Kaito tidak percaya dengan apa yang telah sahabatnya itu lakukan.

_**And there's so many things that I want you to know**_

" ... Lalu saya memegang wanita itu, saya kebingungan. Padahal tadi pistol aneh itu mengeluarkan kartu, tapi kenapa sekarang peluru ... Kaito juga melihat saya bingung. Sa-saya mengira Kaito juga tidak tahu, jadi itu mungkin ulah orang lain—tapi .. saya benar – benar tidak percaya, "

Aoko menatap Kaito lesu. Sang Jaksa mulai menanyainya pertanyaan – pertanyaan lain seperti 'Bagaimana Kuroba-san sebelumnya', 'Apa yang kau tahu tentang KID', dan lain – lain.

_**I won't give up 'til it's over**_

Pikiran Kaito kacau. Orang – orang yang tadi memandang ke arah wanita itu tengah memandangnya. Memandangnya tidak percaya—sama seperti apa yang Aoko lakukan sampai sekarang. Ambulans datang dan tim medis memasukkan wanita itu ke dalamnya. Tangisan seorang laki – laki dan dua anak kecil membahana, mereka bertiga ikut masuk ke dalam ambulans itu.

_Apa yang kau lakukan, Kaito ?_

_**If it takes you forever, I want you to know**_

_I—ini sangat tidak mungkin. Tidak ada peluru di dalam—_ucapan dalam hati Kaito terputus. Tangannya ditarik ke belakang dan sesuatu membuat tangannya itu tidak bisa bergerak. Aoko baru menyadari kalau sedari tadi Hakuba Saguru ikut menonton Kaito KID yang terperangkap itu. Saguru membisikkan sesuatu lalu memberikan Kaito kepada Inspektur Nakamori.

Topi dan kacamata tunggal kebanggannya terlepas. Hanya ada wajah polos tidak berdosa Kuroba Kaito yang menghiasi malam itu.

_**I wish I could save you**_

Beberapa hari kemudian, setelah kejadian itu dan setelah sidang ketika Aoko maju ke meja saksi, Aoko Nakamori kembali hadir dalam sidang. Aoko kembali membuka pintu besar itu lagi. Wajah cemas diliputi ketakutannya bertambah. Hari ini akan di bacakan hukuman untuk Kaito.

Aoko terus berharap kalau Kaito tidak di penjara, walau menurut statistik dan bukti – bukti yang ada, itu hampir _mustahil._

_**I want you to know**_

Sang Hakim menyuruh Kaito dan pengacaranya berdiri. Atmosfernya semakin mengguncang. Bulu kuduk Aoko berdiri. Badannya bergetar. Mungkin tidak lebih sama dengan Kaito-dibalik jas dan kemeja putihnya. Ketua Juri membacakan sebuah kertas. Lalu duduk kembali. Dan hening.

Butiran air mata Aoko turun saat mendengar hukuman penjara seumur hidup untuk Kaito. Aoko sempat lunglai ke samping. Namun Saguru memeganginya, dan Aoko-perempuan yang sebenarnya di cintai Kaito-menangis di pelukan Hakuba Saguru.

_**I wish I could save you**_

Berkali – kali, di sela tangisannya, Aoko bergumam 'aku harap aku bisa membantumu'. Kaito—yang masih berjalan dengan tidak rela menoleh ke belakang. Fenomena yang mampu membuat hatinya seperti tertusuk pisau tajam. Saguru menoleh ke arahnya, lalu tersenyum licik. Tangannya di masukkan di kantung jasnya, lalu ia mengeluarkannya lagi.

Bersama sebuah pistol berwarna hitam dengan peluru berkaliber sama—seperti peluru yang 'seharusnya' keluar dari pistol Kaito.

###

Ada yang masih ingat saya ?

Author merasa jahat karena membiarkan fic yang chapternya sudah mencapai belasan terbengkalalai sedangkan malah nulis _one-shot._ Tapi, aku rapopo :')

Terima kasih telah membaca fic saya ini :D Review-nya sangat di harapkan untuk perbaikan dan semangat author :D Author masih merencanakan kelanjutan _Which is Your Identity ? _yang tidak selesai – selesai.

_GishellaHolidaySurprise_


End file.
